1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to citrus products and more particularly to a citrus fiber additive and process of making same, as an intermediate for addition to grain flour and other food applications to be consumed, after cooking, by humans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many patents relating to the production of cattle feed from citrus by-products and for producing breakfast type foods and cereals. Prior patents which are illustrative of the prior art art U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,147,521--Bustamante; 2,215,944--Vincent; 2,548,510--Neal; 2,595,181--Vincent; 2,707,153--Bettman; 2,810,649--Bonnell; 3,112,202--Wadsworth; 3,239,359--Stansbary; 3,551,163--Vincent; and 3,966,984--Cocke.
Also, see "By-Products and Specialty Products of Florida Citrus", Bulletin 784 (technical), December, 1976 by J. W. Kesterson and R. J. Braddock, particularly pages 5-25 and 87-92 thereof. None of the known prior art, including that set forth hereinabove, discloses or teaches, either alone or any appropriate combination, the invention herein described and claimed.